


Off Days

by airamcg



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: We all have our off days, and it's nice to have someone who loves us to help us through.[a collection of 100-word drabbles about comfort, love, and comforting someone you love]





	1. Off Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125627) by [airamcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg). 



When Peridot found her, Lapis was face-down on the barn floor.

“Lapis, are you okay?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Dunno.”

“Okay... Uhh... Wanna do something today?”

“Lying down here is fine.”

“Okay. Can I join you?”

In reply, Lapis turned to her side, one arm raised in invitation. Peridot lied down beside her, back to Lapis’s chest.

Lapis gave great hugs, but didn’t like receiving them. Made her feel trapped, she’d said

“My gem feels cracked today,” Lapis mumbled.

“It’s not. I saw it just now. You’re okay.”

“Okay.” Her breathing slowed. “Peridot?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“You know. Just... thanks.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Lapidot drabble was originally posted under [my other shippy drabble collection, Never Twice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8125627/chapters/20918702). But when I made more drabbles with the same theme of _comforting someone you love_ , I decided to put them all in a new collection.


	2. Homesick

When Lapis found her, Peridot was huddled in the farthest corner of the barn.

“Peridot?”

“I’m fine!”

“Are you... crying?”

“No.” Peridot rubbed her eyes dry.

Lapis crouched down beside her. “Do you wanna hug?”

In reply, Peridot leaned into Lapis’s open arms, face against chest.

“I miss Home,” Peridot mumbled.

“Me too.”

“We can’t go back.”

“Do you want to?”

Peridot shook her head, spiky hair tickling Lapis’s nose. 

Lapis pressed her cheek against Peridot’s forehead, lips almost but not quite brushing against the green gemstone there. It wasn’t a kiss, but it might as well be.

“...thanks, Lapis.”

 

 

 


	3. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in The Week of Sardonyx, probably sometime during Keystone Motel.

Once she learned Garnet, Steven, and Greg had left, Amethyst put a teakettle on the stove. 

She’d rarely bring it up, but Amethyst knew how to brew the perfect tea by heart. Always chamomile, not jasmine-- the latter was too strong, too overbearing, and she needed to be mild and comforting right now. Steeped for exactly three minutes. No milk or sugar.

She hadn’t seen Pearl in days. But when she’d decide to come home, Amethyst wouldn’t ask “where’ve you been?” or “why’d you do that?”

The door swung open. Pearl walked in.

“Heya, P. I made you some tea.”

 

 

 


	4. Silence

Pearl didn’t mean to walk in on Garnet-- alone in the Burning Room, staring up at the bubbles, tears shining in her visor-less eyes-- but she couldn’t help feeling concerned. She knew all too well the meaning behind those tears.

Schorl. Carnelian. Snowflake. Biggs. Crazy Lace. Bismuth... all their friends wandering the Earth corrupted or floating in bubbles.

Garnet made no indication she’d noticed Pearl, who had discreetly slipped her hand into Garnet’s own, the warmth of Ruby’s gem lingering between them.

A small squeeze said everything they didn’t need to put into words--

_I’m_ here.

I’m _here_.

_I’m here._

 

 

 


	5. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set just after Crack The Whip, probably sometime during Steven vs Amethyst.
> 
> [Content Warning: mentions of Self-Harm]

Garnet found her in the deepest corner of her room, surrounded by piles of her favorite things. They were her favorite things, and yet Amethyst was thrashing, punching, and kicking everything.

Again, and again, and again.

“What are you doing here?” She turned away from Garnet’s visor-less gaze.

Gems didn’t bruise or bleed. But even then, Garnet could tell that she was hurting herself.

“Amethyst...”

“WHAT?!” she growled, whipping around, lashing out.

But Garnet caught her in an embrace.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

Deflating in Garnet’s arms, Amethyst sobbed.

“I was so _scared_.”

“You’re safe now.”

_Safe in my arms._

 

 

 


End file.
